


The Ad

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Beating, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, College Student Castiel, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Gags, Gangbang, Home Invasion, Humiliation, Hurt Castiel, Implied Top Lucifer, Injured Castiel, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Ad, Solicitation, Spanking, Teen Castiel, Top Other(s), Twink Castiel, Violent Sex, make shift gags, older lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel was unaware of the ad posted about him on a site meant for those interested in hardcore sex.





	The Ad

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first!!
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a prompt.

_Seeking Rape Roleplay Partner_

_Nineteen Year Male Old College Student_

_Looking for a big, strong man to show up and fuck me against my will._

_Ring the bell, force your way inside, tie me up, gag me and fuck me till I’m screaming._

_Make it rough, fuck me hard and leave me for my roommate to find._

_Can’t wait to feel your come dripping out of my wrecked ass!_

_The more I scream the harder I want it._

_Dirty talk is a HUGE turn on._

_More info below._

\-- 

Castiel glanced over at the clock and frowned at the time. Who would be ringing his doorbell this late? It couldn’t be Lucifer. The older man had just texted him and he knew Lucifer had an early morning tomorrow. Castiel felt a little guilty that he’d mentioned wanting to take a break when Lucifer had asked him to move in but so far Lucifer seemed to respect his request and it had him feeling a little less guilty. Curious about who was at the door he padded through the empty house, wishing his parents had gifted him with something _smaller_ , and pulled open the door.

The man was huge and completely unfamiliar.

“Can I help you?”

Castiel jerked as the man surged forward, shoving himself against the partially opened door and slamming it shut behind him. His breathing caught in his throat when the man locked the door and turned to him. Castiel didn’t hesitate to turn to run, hoping to get to a phone, but the man was on him within seconds.

He was knocked to the ground, his head hitting the wood floor, as his head spun and a soft moan escaped at the pain shooting through his head. Strong hands picked him up as Castiel pushed weakly against his attacker. “Please don’t. _Please_.”

“Fuck. I’m going to have so much fun with you, little whore.”

A hand reached up to rub meaningfully against his ass where he was slung over the man’s shoulder. His heart seized in his chest even as his head spun and his vision flickered. He pushed and tried squirming but the hold was strong as the man moved through his house. He was flung down onto his bed, bouncing and moaning at the pain bursting in his head, as the man yanked his arms behind his back. Something tightened around his wrists, wrapped around them multiple times, as he struggled.

“Stop! Please stop. You don’t want to do this—” something was shoved into his mouth and a belt was looped over his head to keep the _sock_ in his mouth. He gagged and shuddered even as he struggled against his bonds.

Something was tied around his ankles next and Castiel felt terrified.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous. I’m going to wreck that sweet ass of yours. Leave you sloppy and ruined, little whore.”

Castiel shuddered and shook his head, ignoring the way everything spun violently, as the man looked around and came back with a pair of scissors.

“I’ve always wanted to do this. Can’t wait to split that little pink hole of yours open on my dick.”

His clothing was cut away from his body, the rags tossed to the side, before the man was stripping and climbing onto the bed. He sobbed into the makeshift gag, trying to move away but he was easily hauled back into the center of the bed.

“Fuck…I’m so fuckin’ excited.”

He could _feel_ that excitement where it was pressed up against his exposed ass, hard and thick, as Castiel sobbed and shook. A wet finger rubbed against his hole and shoved in without hesitation. It fucked into him a few times before a second finger was worked in.

They pumped and twisted before slipping free.

It was nowhere near enough preparation.

“Gonna feel so fuckin’ tight, little whore. Gonna love wrecking such a pretty ass.” He was rolled over onto his belly, face smashed against the cool sheets, before a heavy body climbed on top of him. It crushed him to the mattress and had his heart pounding wildly in his chest. “That’s it. Fuck you’re so gorgeous.”

The fat, thick head of a cock pushed against him and started to force its way inside no matter how Castiel bucked and jerked under his attacker. Fingers knotted in his hair and shoved his face down as he seized and struggled to breathe while a large cock forced its way deeper and deeper. His head spun, his lungs burned, as the man turned his head to the side and Castiel struggled to pull in air.

He had gone limp, terrified and in agony, as the man fucked up against his ass grunting and groaning in enjoyment. Castiel wanted to throw up as heavy balls finally rested against his ass. Once the man was satisfied Castiel’s face was shoved hard into the mattress as the man started to fuck him hard and rough. The mattress creaked loudly with each hard snap of the man’s hips as that large cock pumped in and out of him, sending pain shooting up his spine with each thrust, as Castiel sobbed and wordlessly begged into his gag.

Nothing stopped the man.

Instead it seemed to spur him on.

The fucking came harder and rougher as the man violently took him without a single care. He could hear the headboard banging loudly against the wall, combining with the creaking mattress and the slap of skin on skin.

“Fuck…best fuckin’ idea. So fuckin’ good. You love this, don’t you? Love having someone force themselves in that tight hole of yours and ruin you, don’t you? Fuck! So fuckin’ good. So fuckin’ good, little whore. Knew the second I saw you that you were a slut. A greedy whore wanting dick.”

It lasted forever. His tears dried and the sobs had turned to broken whimpers as the man took him over and over.

There was come in his ass and Castiel was sure he’d torn from having something so thick forced into him without proper prep. He went limp underneath the larger, older man as he was fucked. Castiel didn’t think it would ever end but, finally, the man seemed finished with him. The heavy, crushing weight on top of him rolled off and thick fingers played with his burning hole.

Another sob escaped and the man chuckled. “I know you loved it. Fuck…love how you screamed and cried and begged while I fucked you.” A rough hand reached under and gripped his cock, squeezing and twisting, until he was sobbing loudly again. “I had such a good time. Gonna be jerking off to this night for a long time.”

The man climbed off the bed, whistling as he went into the bathroom and came back out later dressed. He could hear the man taking pictures, chuckling to himself, as Castiel sobbed and sobbed while humiliation burned brightly inside of him. Soon enough the man was satisfied, tossed a _thanks for the amazing night_ and left him on his bed.

Castiel couldn’t move from where he was resting in the center of the bed leaking come, lube and blood from his ruined ass. He could only lie there, sobbing, after the man left. It was a miracle when, eventually, Castiel fell asleep.

He didn’t wake up until he registered warm water and gentle hands on him. “Oh Castiel.” It was Lucifer and Castiel turned into Lucifer’s hold. He cried and cried as gentle hands cleaned him. “We should call—”

“No!” Castiel didn’t want anyone to know. He didn’t want to say anything. At this point he just wanted to burn his sheets and forget what had happened. He was embarrassed, _ashamed_ , that he’d let someone get the jump on him and that he’d found himself in that kind of position. “No I don’t want anyone to know.”

“But Cas—”

“Please? Please can you…can we forget it happened?”

Lucifer stared at him and nodded slowly. “If that’s what you want.” He looked away, “Maybe you _should_ move in with me. Even if we’re taking a break it would be safer. I know you wanted to live by yourself for a fe—”

“It was a fluke.” He managed and his voice sounded terrible now that he was focusing on it. “I’m not moving in with you. We’re still on a break. I just…this doesn’t change anything. I just want to forget it.”

Castiel watched frustration flash through Lucifer’s eyes as the older man stared at him but it was gone in the next second. He figured it was probably frustration at his stubbornness. He would be fine. There were plenty of security services he could have installed and he could always get a dog.

* * *

  _Seeking Rape Roleplay Partner_

_Nineteen Year Male Old College Student_

_Looking for a big, strong man to show up and fuck me against my will._

_Catch me off guard on my way home, tie me up, gag me and fuck me till I’m screaming._

_Make it rough, hard and make sure I’m going to be limping when you’re finished._

_Can’t wait to feel your come dripping out of my wrecked ass!_

_The more I scream the harder I want it._

_Dirty talk is a HUGE turn on._

_More info below._

_\--_  

It was a nice night as Castiel took his usual shortcut through the park. He loved how silent and calm the park was this time of night, when it was empty and the stars were filling the sky overhead. His ass still hurt from his attack but he could almost ignore it when everything was so peaceful.

He wasn’t expecting a hand to close over his mouth or to be easily lifted off his feet.

Castiel struggled against the person holding him, fighting as best he could, before he was slammed down onto the ground and the air was knocked out of him. He gasped, struggled to pull in air, as something hard shoved into his mouth and was tied around his head. He bucked but his attacker subdued him, bound his wrists in rough rope, before the man started working his clothing off. Castiel didn’t make it easy, he fought and screamed into the ball-gag in his mouth, but his clothing was removed and cast aside regardless.

His shirt had been ripped violently and he knew would be a lost cause but that didn’t matter. Panic was quickly overwhelming everything in him. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t have possibly stumbled across a rapist in the middle of the park. The attack at his house was a fluke. This couldn’t possibly happen to him twice. Fear clawed at his throat and had him screaming over and over and over into his gag. It only earned him a chuckle.

“Love a good screamer.” The voice was deeper than his other attacker, thick with some kind of accent.

The grass was cool, wet and slick underneath him as he scrambled to escape only to find himself maneuvered onto his knees with his face pressed hard to the ground. Knees knocked his legs wide as the sound of a zipper had his heart freezing and then pounding.

He struggled when lube covered fingers pushed against his still injured hole, shoving in and pumping a few times.

It was even less than the first attacker.

Castiel screamed into his gag, sobbing and hyperventilating, before he blacked out. When he came back around it was to a blinding pain shooting through his body and the filthy sound of fucking as a thick cock pounded into his hole, balls slapping lewdly against his ass.

The man fucking him didn’t seem to have even noticed. Fingers dug viciously into his aching body, holding him in place, as the man fucked his ass greedily moaning and groaning is pleasure.

“Fucking feel so fucking amazing. Fuck…fucking love when it’s tight and hot.”

Castiel cried as he twisted in his bonds and couldn’t get free. There must be something wrong with him. To have this happen to him twice, once in his own home and once in the park, there had to be something he’d done or something about him that begged men to fuck him against his will. The fingers knotted in his hair yanked him so his body was bowed and he was lifted up as his ass was fucked harder. He cried out but the park was empty and no one was around.

He was never walking through the park again. Not by himself.

Castiel tried once more to get away but the man slammed him back into the ground and his head spun at the force of it. He struggled to breathe through his sobbing and screaming. “That’s it. Let me hear those pretty sounds.” The voice was rough and raspy, “I’ll give it to you hard and rough…you’ll be limping for a week when I’m finished.”

The man wasn’t lying.

He fucked Castiel twice, coming in his ass both times, until he finished and jammed a large dildo up Castiel’s burning hole. Castiel sobbed as the man tied him to one of the benches so his legs were secured to the metal legs of the bench and his upper body was secured to the wooden seat. His cheek was pressed to the damp wood.

His dildo stuffed ass was raised up in the air.

Something was written on the small of his back, Castiel could feel the marker moving, before the man was gone and he was left alone in the park.

Castiel cried softly, hoping someone might stop to help him, but that wasn’t the case. A homeless man stumbled up the path, saw him and stared. It only took a few seconds to recognize the look on the man’s face.

Lustful hunger.

He shivered at the filthy picture the man painted as the man stumbled up to him, fumbling with ratty pants, to move behind him. Castiel could hear the man muttering, it almost sounded like he was reading whatever was written on Castiel, before the toy was pulled out.

Then Castiel was taking another cock in his sloppy ass.

Horror filled him as the homeless man happily and greedily took him. Calloused fingers gripped onto him as balls slapped loudly against his protesting ass while the man fucked him. He could hear loud, rough panting and grunts of bliss as the homeless man’s cock pumped in and out of him. The fucking didn’t last too long but that didn’t stop the fact that it had and he couldn’t stop crying.

After the homeless man finished inside of him he stumbled off and left Castiel alone but not for long. Several other homeless men followed the original one back and Castiel found himself being fucked repeatedly by all of them.

They were rough and took him with a kind of single-mindedness that scared him. The only thing he could hear was the sound of fucking, a cock moving through his come soaked hole and grunting.

This had to be a nightmare.

A nightmare brought on by the attack in his home.

Hours later, after the group of filthy men seemed to have finished with him, he was untied and left there with the dildo shoved back into his ass. Castiel’s clothing was gone, the men having taken it and his bag, so he was forced to stumble along through the park naked, bruised and covered in come. He ended up stealing a cover from a sleeping homeless person to cover himself up and headed to his house only a block from the park. Castiel dug around for his spare key, let himself in and spent hours sobbing in the shower as come, blood and dirt swirled down the drain.

The writing on his back took far too much scrubbing to remove but it was worth it even if his skin was red and raw.

* * *

_Seeking Rape Roleplay Partner_

_Nineteen Year Male Old College Student_

_Looking for a big, strong man to show up and fuck me against my will._

_Use the key underneath the blue potted plant to let yourself in while I’m sleeping; security code is 6583._

_Tie me up, gag me, beat me with your belt and then fuck me till I’m screaming._

_Make it rough and hard; I want to be limping when you’re finished._

_Can’t wait to feel your come dripping out of my wrecked ass!_

_The more I scream the harder I want it._

_Dirty talk is a HUGE turn on._

_More info below._

_\--_

Castiel felt hands carefully moving over his body and sighed softly. It wouldn’t be the first time Lucifer had let himself in. He felt hands tugging down his boxers, fingers trailing over his ass, as he huffed and swatted at Lucifer’s hand. They were on a break and he was _not_ in the mood for some kind of late night booty call because Lucifer was horny. Maybe he should have told Lucifer what had happened in the park so the older man would know how sore and torn his ass was because he wasn’t ready to have sex yet.

It might take a while and he’d rather have the lights on so he could see Lucifer instead of imagining other hands.

Lucifer’s touching didn’t stop as he found himself rolled over onto his belly. Castiel was exhausted and whimpered, pushing and mumbling about _taking a break_ only to find his hands caught in a strong hold. His arms were suddenly yanked behind his back and cold metal closed around one wrist, closed around the other. “Wha—” something was shoved into his mouth and something else was tied around his head. Immediately Castiel started thrashing. That was too much like his first attack.

“That’s it. Fight me. Struggle. Scream and beg, bitch. I’m going to take that sweet ass of yours anyway and there is _nothing_ you can do.”

Castiel couldn’t see anything. His room was dark and his attacker was holding him down. He could feel the weight on the bed with him shifting, something holding him down, before sharp pain shot through him as something whistled through the air and struck his naked back. It had him jolting violently and screaming in pain. There was another strike and another until they were coming hard, fast and violently painful.

The hits landed on his back, his thighs and his ass until it felt like fire was burning him where each blow had landed.

Castiel sobbed at the pain, jerking and flailing as best he could, as the man beat him repeatedly until the sound of rough, deep panting could be heard in the dark. He could hear a low, hungry kind of moan and tried to shy away from the man next to him on his bed. Every single movement hurt and sent pain shooting through his body to the point that Castiel went limp in the hopes that the man only wanted to beat him.

That wasn’t the case.

His legs were tied so they were spread, attached to the footboard of his bed, before the man straddled his thighs. Lube was poured directly onto his clenching, raw hole and thick fingers pushed into him without care. Just like the previous attackers his screaming, begging and crying only seemed to arouse his attacker even more. It did nothing to deter the man who worked his ass loose but nowhere near what Lucifer did when the older man pushed into him and fucked him until he was sobbing for a more pleasurable reason.

Castiel yanked at the ropes around his ankles but it only rubbed the skin there raw and added more pain. He couldn’t move away, couldn’t free himself, and was forced to once again lay there as a man far stronger than him fucked him without a single care. Castiel sobbed into his gag when a wide cock pushed against his hole only seconds after the fingers had been removed and started to fuck into him a few more inches with each thrust.

The bed creaked lowly, his body protesting the abuse of a cock splitting his ass open, while Castiel could only cry as the man took him roughly. He wanted Lucifer’s touches, Lucifer’s low and filthy words breathed against his ear, and Lucifer’s warm, firm body draped over him as his boyfriend – _not boyfriend you’re on a break_ —fucked him until he was begging to come.

That wasn’t who was on top of him and that wasn’t how they were fucking him now.

The man fucking him in the dark, panting and grunting in his ear when he draped over Castiel’s body to fuck up against his ass, only cared about his own pleasure and relishing Castiel’s terror. He told Castiel how good he was at taking it, how tight and hot Castiel felt around his dick, how much the man loved Castiel screaming and how he was going to fuck Castiel as many times as he could get it up. Castiel’s sobbing turned to whimpers and rasping gasps as his headboard knocked loudly against the wall.

Skin slapped against skin, balls hitting against him with each hard thrust, as Castiel’s ass burned violently. He was nowhere near ready for sex, nowhere near recovered from the previous attacks, but he was still stuffed full of a cock and there was no escaping it.

It was another night of hours of painful, humiliating and awful sex where the man buried balls deep in him had far more fun than Castiel. His throat was raw from screaming, his face hot from his tears, his restrained limbs ached and his ass was throbbing with pain.

He didn’t protest when the man finished and left him tied to the bed.

Castiel didn’t say anything until he was found in the morning by Lucifer who had said he was going to stop by with some of Castiel’s things. He could barely look at the older man as Lucifer untied his legs, removed the cuffs and gag, before lifting his limp body from the ruined sheets. Castiel could only silently cry as Lucifer held him up in the shower, carefully cleaning him and then drying him. After the bathroom he was laid softly on his stomach as Lucifer looked at the damage done to his hole and rubbed ointment on the tender, abused rim and his throbbing inner walls.

“Cas—”

“I want to move in with you.” His voice was wrecked sounding and it hurt to talk. “I don’t want to live alone anymore. I don’t want to be on a break anymore.” Castiel was _terrified_ to live alone now. This was the second time someone had come into his house and raped him in his own bed. He didn’t want to think about the park and the fact that he needed to go to the doctor to be tested. “I was wrong and you were right…it isn’t safe to live alone.” Castiel felt _safe_ with Lucifer. Lucifer whose touch was soft, caring and mindful.

Lucifer who wouldn’t hurt him.

Castiel pressed his face against Lucifer’s shoulder, fingers knotting in the older man’s shirt, as he started crying and apologizing.

* * *

Lucifer watched Castiel sleeping in his bed, wrapped up in the silk sheets, as he turned to his laptop. A series of increasingly lewd and dirty pictures of Castiel were attached to the most recent posting on the site he had open. There was a picture of Castiel completely naked, ass lifted in the air and leaking Lucifer’s come. Another of Castiel sprawled out on a bed, completely naked and with bruises noticeable on his hips as he slept. Castiel with come on his face, lips swollen and red, after Lucifer had fucked his throat and come on his face. A short video clip of Castiel eagerly and wantonly riding a dildo Lucifer had fixed to the floor. There was another video where the camera had been strategically positioned so that Lucifer’s face wasn’t visible but the camera captured Castiel moaning and begging for more as he was roughly fucked from behind.

All of them were posted underneath the text of an ad seeking a partner for rape roleplay.

It looked like it wouldn’t be necessary to post the next ad but Lucifer made sure to save everything. There was always the possibility that he might need to employ this particular tactic if Castiel decided to be bullheaded or if he tried to suggest another break. Lucifer _wasn’t_ going to let such a pretty, needy and vocal lover go that easily. He wasn’t finished with Castiel and letting the younger man leave was out of the question. Castiel had simply needed a reminder that he was better off with Lucifer taking care of him.

After everything Castiel leaving shouldn’t be a problem.

Not if Castiel saw him as a safe harbor in an unsafe world and Lucifer had made sure that was the case.

Lucifer carefully moved everything into an encrypted file, hidden deep in his laptop, before shutting it down and smiling in satisfaction. They would need to take a trip to the doctor, have Castiel tested and his poor little hole examined. There was quite a bit of tearing and damage from Castiel’s three lessons but nothing that looked as though it wouldn’t heal. He was sure Castiel would be up for some slow, careful sex in a few days if Lucifer wanted to fuck his ass.

Fortunately there was always Castiel’s mouth as his poor younger boyfriend healed and recovered.

He glanced over at Castiel still sleeping.

The amount of guilt he knew Castiel was carrying would drive his poor boyfriend to do everything in his power to make sure Lucifer still wanted him, still found him desirable, and after having to share Castiel with several unknown men Lucifer was looking forward to enjoying that kind of reward for all of his hard work. He needed to go back to Castiel’s house and get the cameras he’d set up before Castiel was up to boxing up his things.

Lucifer was looking forward to seeing how creative the men who had answered the two ads for _encounters_ at Castiel’s house had been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the oldest prompt in my fic folder and I sincerely apologize to the prompter for the very long wait. The next one should be a bit lighter but I needed to post this one because it's been sitting for so long. I'm hoping it's something at least a couple of you enjoy.
> 
> Anyone see that twist coming? I'm curious because I could both see it being obvious and, possibly, not obvious. I didn't tag for Lucifer because I wanted that to be a surprise. This was a rather specific prompt that was apparently inspired by a small scene in some C movie (their words not mine).
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to take the time to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
